User talk:LUModder
Contest Sorry,Flex217,but my M.O.C. contest has been over for more than a week. Jareroden97 18:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) HI HIflex me legofan hereLFC IZ KING! 15:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I see that you'd like to join That Devious Club. Therefore, I ask of you: Please accept! :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) One message was enough. I am live in a different time zone, and yeah. I'm not on everyday 24/7. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, what makes you say?? >_> This wiki is tough on newcomers. <_< But, your not disrespected thoroughly, I mean, most people dislike you because your......you know. I won't spoil it here, and get you blocked. :P What is ''Flexnav? It looks like a list of huge letters. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ]][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I really like it! How did you make it? /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 18:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) As for you, Flex, I've talked to Jefforyduck, and I know you were only trying to help, but please don't change that much of someone else's article without asking them. Please try to help him, and help him re-build his page instead of wiping chunks of information with the summary 'FAIL!' -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 23:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, it's much more helpful for the community and wiki. If he causes any other trouble like extreme cussing, (if I don't notice it) please tell me. Btw, welcome to our community! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 23:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you like my first sprites? I agree with Lihkan. --''ThatDevil (Administrator) 07:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your tips! Oh, and thanks for the sprite! :) M.T. ''"When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 11:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Could I first see a moc of yours, so I can dtermine if you have designs that are above Inika level? SubAqua 14:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Summer break? I still have seven days 'till my classes are over. I took an exam today for math, and I feel good about it. I have to do work every day until the last day (Grades are already set in by that time), and it sucks. >_> Why can't we just have an end-of-the year break before Summer Break, that way we get more break? ^_^ GENIOUS! :P Ps. If you see that little brat-of-a-user on your page again, I give you permission to kick his butt. (I hope he gets banned for saying the big F. ^_^) Pss. I'm working on my coolest MOC yet! And he's black & blue! :D Ah. I thought you said you were getting the camera back on Friday. But, Pawning is like selling, but you can buy it back easier. WAIT! Does your computer have a webcam? Use it! :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Flex, do you think you could find some sprite sheets for me? I can't find any good ones, they're all the toa mata and to nuva. also, the sprite sheet you gave me is too small. :( Thanks for your help so far! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! :( but I saw it on bug's talk page and I tried it and when I zoom in it's too blurry. :( M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) UGH! All the sprite sheets are too small, Flex! :P I see Makuta T. just found that out to. I went to make one on the new sheet.....and.....when I zoomed, I couldn't tell what it was! :P So, now, I don't know which mask is which when I try to make one. I can't find any big ones like my sprite online, either! Oh well. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ']] 20:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) It still doesn't work. :( M.T. ''"When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 21:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I think you know what this means: :( M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, I still have a few! Thanks for your help! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I did. Google- bionicle sprite sheets= :( Well, a few things, but not that much. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC)